


Совет

by streakyfreak



Category: The Slim Shady Show, Шоу Слима Шейди
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay Character, Gay Flirt, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: Куда пойдёт Слим, если ему нужен совет?
Relationships: Ken Kaniff/Slim Shady, Slim Shady/Ken Kaniff





	Совет

Окно, на мое счастье, открыто. Я – внутрь, без лишнего шороха. Оп.  
\- Канифф, эй йо. – зову Кена, я знаю, что он не спит, все читает по ночам свои умные книги по генетике. Типа хочет узнать, почему он пидор. Правда, у меня есть смутные подозрения, что большую часть времени он листает журналы мод, размышляя, почему весь остальной мир не состоит из пидоров и как бы это исправить.  
Я пидоров не люблю.  
Но Кен Канифф – исключение. Наверное, потому что у него есть мозги и он «свой». А «своим» я многое могу спустить с рук.  
\- Какая ночь, Шейди… - худые, но такие цепкие и, блядь, такие сильные пальцы сжимают мои плечи, опускаясь на них сзади. Мать вашу, от этого хриплого голоса я однажды обосрусь, особенно, если обладатель его будет вот так продолжать подкрадываться сзади.  
\- Кен, сука! - да, сейчас он опять скажет что-нибудь про блеск моих алых глаз.  
Но я пришел по делу. Иначе бы вообще не пришёл.  
\- Я весь внимание. – Кен садится на диван, а я сажусь рядом. – Маршалл?  
Да, Канифф, как всегда, видит нас всех насквозь. Или только меня? Впрочем, он снова оказался прав, я пришёл поговорить насчет Маршалла. Он в последнее время стал меня беспокоить.  
\- Как ты только догадался, чувак! Я уже вторую неделю пытаюсь устроить ему свидание, и что? Он проваливает каждое последующее с ещё более громким треском, чем предыдущее. Это заебало меня, понимаешь? – кажется, мои глаза сверкнули ярче, иначе Кен вряд ли отодвинулся бы подальше.  
\- Нууу… - начал тянуть он задумчиво, - мммм…ну ты же понимаешь, что он младше тебя и все такое…  
\- Не, бро, он неудачник. Да он всех телок в Америке распугает! – потягиваюсь, прикрываю глаза. Куда ты опять смотришь, Кен, мать твою. Да пора бы мне уже привыкнуть.  
Чё?! А почему я должен привыкать?  
\- Не знаю уже, что делать, – хмыкаю и устало обвожу взглядом каморку трейлера, – что ты думаешь о Маршалле?  
Слишком поздно тихое глухое хихиканье заставило меня насторожиться.  
\- Я думаю, что его задница слишком тощая.  
Твою мать.  
\- Кен, я пришел попросить помочь советом. – да, я облажался и поэтому скриплю зубами. Кен Канифф лучше всех умеет наутро делать вид, что ничего не было. Нет, это не то, о чем вы только что подумали.  
\- Советом, Слим? – почему каждое слово этого мазафаки кажется мне перекатанным во рту несколько раз и вылизанным с нескольких сторон? Черт. – ты же понимаешь, о чем ты говоришь?  
Мы встречаемся взглядами.  
Мы молчим некоторое время.  
Мы думаем, кажется, об одном и том же. Но мне очень не хочется в это верить.  
\- Они с Биг Д пошли в кино на нон-стоп. – мурлыкает Кен.  
Кажется, я должен что-то на это сказать. А что на это сказать? Ответишь – всё ясно. Промолчишь – всё ясно. Твою мать, Канифф.  
\- Мой совет, Слим: оставь в покое Маршалла. – большие зелёные глаза смотрят так невинно, что я даже почти готов поверить во все, что скажет их обладатель, - пусть что-нибудь в жизни сделает сам.  
А ведь он, кажется, прав.  
\- Тебе пора заняться собственной личной жизнью, Слим, - вполне здравая мысль, если бы этот тощий засранец не придвигался ко мне так близко.  
\- Хочешь, потру тебе спинку, Шееейди?  
Почему-то мне от этого голоса как-то не по себе. Может, оттого, что это хрупкое создание легко способно уложить на лопатки даже Бигги?  
Впрочем, если бы я не знал Кена Каниффа, мне ничего не помешало бы начистить ему морду лица за все его выходки.  
\- А потом я тебе отсосу.  
Обожаю этого чувака.


End file.
